


Ohana

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Korosensei always kept in touch with his students. He never wanted to miss a crucial piece of information to help them with their lives.But somehow, he missed it.//aka the fic where it’s Korosensei’s turn to accidentally adopt some messed up kids.





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I’ve been working on this like a lot. Yay I finally got it. 
> 
> There’s going to be a lot of cameos for my headcanons for other characters, so beware if that’s not your cup of tea.

Korosensei would admit that he is a nosy person. It comes with the side effects of being an assassin. He wanted to know his students, know their personalities and their problems, their ups and down to help. 

He knew Nagisa wanted, _needed_ to be called -kun, never -san, and excessively use male pronouns and boy, he knew the reason as why, but would not pry.

He knew Karma needed to be calmed in a storm of anger, to be reassured that he is smart and not insane, like is often claimed by those close, and unbeknownst to them digs deep.

He knew Isogai needed no pity, and did not want to bring the sore subject up, nobody should meddle in his life however much they wanted to help. He knew that inside it tore the boy apart and hated when people tried to pity him. 

He knew Hazama needed space, not to push her and let her do what she wants, let her be dark and scary so that when she returns home it’s easier to take screams and hysterics.

He knew Okajima needed some grounding, some anchor to his inner turmoil, but his choice was a rash and bad one, he needed to be brought out and not afraid of his true self.

He knew Kimura and Ritsu needed reassurance, Justice was a wonderful name and Ritsu was just as human as the rest of them. 

His students are his first priority. He would never threaten to harm their families again. He could never do that to such good children.

Korosensei was never one to want children. He didn’t see the point of having a screaming child running around, and with him constantly doing his job, it would only be time until the child caught on.

Having students changed that.

Suddenly, there was this ineffable pang in his chest, a hollow where his emotional heart would be. Any time he went home it increased tenfold. When he taught the class, it soothed. 

He wanted to be able to do this. To have this... spark of enigma that would smile at him. It hurt, and hurt and hurt because he was a monster now, a monster due to die and bringing the world with him in a year. 

Tears misted his pinprick eyes, he looked away and waited them out. No matter how many emotions he faked around the students, it was hard to show real ones.

If he were human again, just for a year, he’d wish to be able to have a child (boy, girl, or neither, he did not care) to walk everyday to school, take them to dinners and pack their lunches, teach them sports and anything else a stereotypical father would do. 

His students are the closest he can get, but that’s okay. He can help them with their studies, play baseball with Sugino, studying bugs with Kurahashi, draw with Sugaya, have emotional heart-to-hearts with Nagisa, compliment Muramatsu’s ever-improving cooking, ride motorcycles with Yoshida, read manga with Yuzuki, and everything else.

He supposed it was close enough.

But yet, something haunted him as he took roll call one morning. Nice enough, it was much quieter as there was no gunshots ringing out. His eyes passed each student’s. Two seemed blank and still.

”Kayano Kaede,” he tried. There was no response. The girl had blanked out, face solemn. He zoomed over to her. “Is everything alright?”

The girl snapped out of it quickly, nodding her head as she forced out a smile. “Sorry, Korosensei!” She chirped, “I just got lost in my headspace.”

”Of course, but try to pay attention to roll call, I don’t want to lose my students.”

He kept calling names down, tentacles tracking down each name, until he came to their newest student. “Horibe Itona?”

”Here, ni-Korosensei,” the student hastily corrected himself, hoping no one noticed his slip-up. A small voice pulsed in anger from calling the monster such a name, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. 

Korosensei’s smiled shrunk slightly. “I understand it might be quite hard to adjust, you can just use sensei if you wish.”

”Don’t make a deal out of it,” Itona replied, cold aura surrounding him as he grew defensive, “it was a slip, I apologize.” His eyes hardened at Korosensei, until Terasaka ruffled his hair to get him away from any dangerous thoughts.

”C’mon shrimp, chill.”

He would have to see to that later.

 

* * *

 

It would be lies to say Korosensei knew much about his students. Due to the experiments, that fixtation on... things had led him accused of pervertedness. Which, he was guilty of. 

It would be the truth if he said how hard he was trying to get rid of that. He had no affection for woman in that way before, why was it so difficult now? He had already burned multiple magazines, but somehow there were always more in his drawer he never remembered getting. He supposed it was the normal human’s equivalent to an addiction.

The students, he’s getting off track. 

He tried his hardest to help, but sadly, he lacked some critical information for most of his students. Most he got from conversations a little to loud that he could hear.

What bothered him was things he never heard. How was Kayano coping with her sister’s death? Where was Itona staying, had his parents found him? Why does it seem Karma’s parents never care? What happened to Nagisa’s father? There were a million questions he wanted to ask, but they were too personal for the children’s comfort.

He learned two of the aforementioned questions sadly. 

It had been a quick trip, something that should have taken him about a minute, not even, to go. Just simple grocery shopping. He would stay in the country, the city even. 

The blackness of the sky overhead, the creaking of buildings and the shimmering of lights blurred together as he sped past. Buildings merged into one long boring grey wall.

Time suddenly rightened itself, and he could see things clearer. People on the streets frozen still, not even a slight breeze except the resistance he created. 

He moved past buildings, and that’s when he saw it.

It was a moving figure, maybe not as fast as him but still moving, like it was walking through molasses. 

He zoomed to the figure, glimpsing silver hair until his suspicion was correct. 

Time unfroze, he stopped speeding and stared as Itona avoided his gaze.

”Honestly! To think I would have seen my students out here this late!”

”It’s only seven,” Itona mumbled. There were a couple bags in his hand.

”My my, shopping? Me too!” He excitedly poked at the bags. Itona snatched them out of his teacher’s view. 

He turned away. “It’s just some food and electric parts. You’re so nosy.” Korosensei faced Itona, using speed to peek in the bags. It had some chocolate bars and a few cans, but there was also a carefully-placed set of clothes and a medical kit. The other bag held electrical scraps. 

“Where are you going?”

”Home.”

”Can I come with you? Did you find your father? Or are you sleeping at Terasaka’s?”

”No, no, and no.” He started walking away half-heartedly. He couldn’t out-run Korosensei even with his inhumane agility. 

Nevertheless, Korosensei persisted. They were on bare streets while Itona kept trying to attack with his knife angrily. “Just go away,” he said, staring at Korosensei expectantly. 

He would have, if not for the street they were on. “Itona, there’s nothing this way. This isn’t any classmates address. The only thing around here are old warehouses.”

Itona groaned. “Why do you have to be so smart?” He turned around and kept walking, Korosensei nervously following.

He yanked open one of the doors, turning on the flickering lights. “There’s no creatures in here, it’s metal and I checked. It’s clean... so.” In one of the corners was a poorly put together futon, and a backpack. His old clothes laid there, along with one other.

”Itona, I...” Korosensei was at loss for words. Itona had been living here for months. It wasn’t fair! He shouldn’t have to survive on his own! He was a child!

The other shrugged. “I’ve done it before, and it’s an upgrade compared to a lab with pain every other hour. At least I’m not shut off from the world.” He settled down, pulling his fur stole around his neck for warmth, and pulling out a can. He unzipped his bag to get a spoon, opening it and seeming content with eating whatever was in there cold. 

“This is ridiculous!” Korosensei exclaimed. “We can’t let you stay here!”

Itona stared. “Where am I going? Some foster home where they’re all “trying to help me” and I could leak secrets? My father thinks I’m _dead._ Why should it matter?”

He knew how lifeless Itona’s eyes were. He saw it every day, but the _tone_ that he used scared Korosensei. He thought there had been progress, with his friends and Terasaka and even Kayano.

Maybe he was wrong.

* * *

Zooming through grades, Korosensei found himself lost in thought. How much did he truly know about Ito-no, how much did he know about his students?

Specifically Kayano and Itona. He was enraged with the fact Yanagisawa did such a thing to _children_ , letting that dangerous substance fall in their hands? Kayano had to mask that horredous pain for a year? Itona had to be forced sick tests like himself? And above else, losing their families and still going to school with a smile.

If he ever saw that man again...

”Korosensei?” The creature tilted his head towards Kayano, and immediately noticed the change. Her eyes weren’t widened, innocent-looking, they were downcast and narrow. “You seemed a bit off today, I wanted to ask if anything was wrong.”

”It’s alright, Kayano. I simply am having an off day. I may be a tentacle creature, but I am human.” He reached out a tentacle. “Are _you_ alright?”

Kayano lifted her head. “I’m okay. It’s just, my sister’s death anniversary is in a few weeks, and I just...” water brimmed in her eyes as she tried to hold herself together.

”Need some time for grief,” Korosensei finished. “I understand. If you’d like, could I accompany you to..?” 

She nodded. The two fell in a serious silence. Tentacles wrapped around Kayano gingerly. “Yukimura was something alright,” Korosensei chuckled, trying to lighten the mood but not overstep boundaries.

“Yeah,” She whispered, “yeah.”

Korosensei put a little more heart into his disguise this time. He hunched himself down a bit and from faraway angles, just a taller-than-average man was seen.

They stared at the gravemarker, Kayano placing a few offerings and trying to catch her sister up on everything that’s happened.

”We’ve tried assassinating him, but he’s a tough person to kill,” Kayano chuckled. “Even Itona, the guy I explained my last visit, is trying to come up with some plans. He’s really smart now, I think he and Karma can easily get into A-Class if they wanted, but it doesn’t seem like they’re going anywhere.”

Korosensei stepped forward. “I’ve never greeted you here before. Yukimura-san, if you remember me? I took over teaching, just like you wanted. These students are wonderful and so hardworking. They really are amazing. Even if they’re trying to kill me.” Small silver tentacles weaved together to form a human hand, laying it on the stone. “I should have seen it, I’m so sorry, but I wanted to let you know how far your sister has come. She has friends, great friends, even a little crush I believe.”

Kayano flustered, and Korosensei smiled wider. “She does well in academics, and is cheerful around her classmates, something I’ve learned isn’t just an act anymore.”

The two stared at the tomb, each letting a few tears fall before Korosensei turned. “It’s a wonderful day out, why don’t we enjoy it instead of mourn?”

The green-haired girl breathed softly, nodding. “Bye sis, I’ll see you later,” she said.

Korosensei looked at Yukimura’s grave one last time. “Goodbye.”

* * *

”I found my father.”

”Really? That’s great Itona-kun!”

”I don’t know, sensei.”

”Whaaaa? Why?”

”He thinks I’m dead. He has since Shiro took me. I don’t think it’s fair I just get in his life again.”

”I think he would be overjoyed, but it is your decision to make.”

”Alright.”

* * *

 The octopus creature watched as Kayano and Itona were working on hand-to-hand combat. They were going considerably faster than a normal human.

However, Itona clearly had an upper-hand. Kayano had not been trained as much as he had (Korosensei _really_  didn’t want to think about the reasoning) and did win.

Karasuma placed a hand on Itona’s head. “Good work, Itona.”

The kid immediately froze at the words. He squirmed out of Karasuma’s hold and moved away, panic rising in his throat. 

There were mumbled words spluttering from him mouth that were so incoherent Korosensei couldn’t understand, but he could definitely _smell_ the fear radiating off of the boy in waves. 

He couldn’t breathe. Everything seemed to freeze as the classmates tried to process what was happening, Itona gaping for air and a startled expression on his face.

It was seconds before Korosensei sped over and placed a tentacle on his neck, calming his spiking heart-rate and allowing Itona to breathe. He could hear mutters of “I’m sorry” and “I’ll do better” and ones that really struck him like “Please don’t hurt me” and “don’t make me hurt them!”

”Itona,” he said as calmly as possible. “You are not back there. Shiro is not here, and you are safe.” Korosensei promised that he would destroy that man if he ever stepped foot on the school grounds again. 

The silver-haired boy seemed lost in his own world, breathing exaggerated but slow, eyes completely dull and unfocused. He tried to open his mouth to say something, but shook his head and closed it.

Korosensei wrapped limbs around the boy carefully, watching for any signs of discomfort. Itona suddenly let tears streak down his face as he pressed himself against the octopus’s gigantic robes. 

There was another thing, Korosensei remembered, Itona showed nearly no reaction to physical pain, but emotional pain always hit him hardest.

Itona immediately pulled away when he realized what was happing. “Sorry, sensei,” he muttered. 

Kayano gave him an awkward pat on the back, nodding to him. “It’s alright,” she said, same tight smile on her face. 

“Idiot,” Terasaka called, trying his best not to shove Kayano away as he went closer. He paused for a moment, breathing. “Can I... can I touch you?”

Itona nodded silently, and Terasaka pulling him in a hug. “What happened?” He asked, petting the boy’s hair.

”Shiro... said that... lot,” Itona strung  together. 

Korosensei understood immediately. “I apologize, Itona-kun.”

”I’m sorry,” Karasuma said gruffly, “I suppose my apathetic voice and the wording threw you back. I’ll try to remember that.” 

Itona only nodded. Korosensei noticed that the once-voids of his eyes held a bit more life.

 

* * *

 

It was a peaceful afternoon.

The birds were chirping, and the students working hard on a pop quiz.

Korosensei watched each student’s face, some contorted into scowls while some at ease. 

He always liked this, seeing the students working hard then watching it pay off. It made him feel appreciated, knowing that his teaching helped the students go far. They were the most important thing to him.

It was peaceful.

Until he smelled it.

His nose picked up the faintest trace of smoke, was it Irina? It wouldn’t surprise him.

The small trail intensified, and Korosensei grew worried. Was it a forest fire? It didn’t quite smell like campfire smoke.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The fire alarm screamed in their ears, and quickly, Korosensei zoomed each child out. 

Irina ran out, cursing the building. Karasuma merely walked out, sighing. “I was just charging my damn phone!” She yelled.

”The outlets here could not handle all the electronics you plugged in.”

”Well I’m sorry a lady needs to curl her hair sometimes! I was on break anyway!”

Korosensei grabbed a fire extinguisher, coming back in five seconds. “Is everyone alright?”

”Korosensei...” the teacher tuned to see Nagisa holding Kayano, who was shell-shocked and not moving, staring at nothing.

Korosensei reminded himself that anything could set off a trigger within this child, and he had no idea what was going on in her head. 

“I didn’t even realize this dump _had_ a fire alarm!” 

“It’s required.”

”Please, Karasuma, Irina, calm down,” Korosensei gritted out. “Our first priority is the students, not your hair. There is no need to fight over it now, what happened is in the past. Kayano, can you hear me?”

The green-haired girl said nothing, Korosensei waited for her to respond. He reached a tentacle to trail down her neck,  pressing gently in case she was comatose. That seemed to get a response as Kayano lifted her head. Her eyes were watery and Korosensei’s smile softened.

”There we are. Come back to us Kayano.”

Kayano steeled herself in trying to climb back in her head enough to talk, trying to function properly. Eventually, she was able to speak and bumbled into an apology.

”No no, it is quite alright,” Korosensei replied warmly, “I would not have become a teacher if I were not prepared for these things.”

Kayano smiled, and for once, it seemed genuine.

* * *

 The clock was ticking.

It was closer and closer to his assassination. The children held him down, he had at last finished roll-call, and Nagisa was struggling extrodinarily to calm himself enough. 

Korosensei lifted his head a fraction. “Kayano, Itona,” He started, breathing gently. “Out of all my experiences with these students, you have stuck out the most. I did not expect Yanagisawa to implant tentacles in children, and to bear that pain for the entire year, you two are very brave. I wished to try and break those walls you have built upon yourselves, but I didn’t get the chance to fully let them down. Though I am grateful for how close I achieved. It appears more light is in your eyes, Itona, and your smiles are real, Kayano. I wish the best for you two, and do not let this haunt you. Terasaka, Nagisa, I hope you do take good care of them for me.”

Only few more words were exchanged, and knife raised, Korosensei smiled for the last time.

Let his children’s graduation be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Awgh I just want some family dynamics for these three. Anyone else?


End file.
